wielkie_wojny_profilowefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kronika
Ta strona służy do opisania historii, wydarzeń bitw, plag oraz wiele więcej w historii rożnych państw, głównie historii państw Germańskich oraz Galiwadegoncji. Historia będzie pisana głównie z tak zwanego "Point of View" czyli punktu widzenia, głównie Germańskich historyków, kronikarzy, doktorów, pastorów oraz tym podobnych.(Burskich, Morteilleberskich, Rammbergsteinskich i wielu innych, również jako że księgi w ogromnej mierze poruszają dzieje Galiwadegoncji będą tez oczywiście książki Galiwadegontów i mieszkanców wyspy Da Gama). SPIS TREŚCI Użyte księgi, kroniki, historycy oraz wiele innych: Kronika Godefroya z Quinpierre Kroniki Gala Wadegnota 21 tomowa historia Galiwadegoncji napisana przez Gaël Du Toit'a "Bóg w Galiwadegoncji"- Raport o wierze oraz ogólnej historii wyznań w Galiwadegoncji, napisane przez Gerarda Moerdjika, pastora zboru Burskiego w La Vostoquia. "Włócznia Przeznaczenia"- napisane przez Volkera von Westrapa, potomka słynnego lorda Stratousburga oraz przywódcy Germanów- Ericha von Westrapa w Galiwadegoncji podczas Wielkiej Wojny Dziewięcioletniej(Druga wojna domowa w Galiwadegoncji w latach 1674-1683) "Lord Przeciwko Królowi"-Opisujące rebelie lorda Bouillogne- Emmanuel z dynastii Bouhier, który uważał że to on powinnien rządzić krajem jako Król, doprowadzając do Wielkiej Wojny Galiwadegonckiej w latach 1353-1371. "Powstanie i upadek dynastii Graaff-Reinetów- Historia Galiwadegoncji", głównie skupiająca się na królach z dynastii rządzącej, napisana przez Leendert'a Stobbelaar'a, profesora uniwersytetu Morteilleberskiego oraz uniwerstytetu w Merdeilles, również honorowy doktor uniwersytetu w Franciselle. "Lwy Wschodu"- Książka napisana przez Walther'a Enzenauer'a opowiadająca szczegółowo opowiadająca o Powstaniu i następnie przegranej, która doprowadziła do upadku Cesarstwa Rammbergsteinu. "Galiwadegoncja i Papiestwo:Dokumentacja"- Napisana przez Porthos'a De Saint-Pierre. "Burska Kronika- Pieśń o zwycięstwie nad Krwawą Rzeką"- opisujące głównie Pierwszą oraz Drugą wojnę Burską, napisana przez Coen Olde Wesselink'a. "Encyklopedia Germanica", napisana wspólnie przez wszystkich historyków, kronikarzy, naukowców z państw pochodzących od German. Nie opowiada tylko o historii, ale także o fizyce, chemii, biologii i tak dalej.(Jak każda encyklopedia, nieprawdaż?) "Dzieje German Wschodnich w zarysie"-Erengisle Berggren "Burowie w historii"- Arend Seines Toeters "Jan Hochland- Łabędź Germanów"- Christian Berthelsen "Historia Księstwa Morteilleberskiego"- Leopold Ranke Oraz wiele, wiele innych.(Będę dopisywał wraz z postępem na stronie) "Dzieje Republiki, założonej przez Burów aż do czasów dzisiejszych"- Mechiel van Schelven. Historia opisujaca dzieje Burskiego narodu, wydana w 8 tomach. "Początki Ideologii Faszystowskiej"- Emilio Gentile O genezie German oraz ich przodkach "Geneza oraz pochodzenie ludów Germańskich do dnia dzisiejszego jest do dzisiaj dużą niewiadomą, jedyna merytoryczna informacja której wszyscy jesteśmy pewni jest to, że prawdopodobnie pochodzą oni z innego kontynentu, wiele wskazuje na to że jest to Kontynent Marviksgrunnan(w całości część dzisiejszego kraju- Enderupskov ze stolicą w Fjordenbergu) położony na zachód od Europy, jednakże ostatnie badania archeologiczne na tych terenach potwierdzają, że kiedyś tam żyły inne ludy, więc jest duża szansa na to, że Germanie na Geirthjofsfjoror również są przybyszami zza morza, aczkolwiek nie musi to być prawdą." '' ~Encyklopedia Germanica, Tom XVII, strona 102, Merdeilles 1907 ''"Historia German na kontynencie Europejskim zaczyna się wraz z ich imigracją, a wręcz najazdem na ziemie zachodniej Europy, na początku wieku X. Pierwszą inwazją Germanów, a wręcz Potopem(nazwane tak ze względu na zalanie tubylców nie tylko wojskiem, tylko także populacją cywilną) na kontynent Europejski był Podbój Półwyspy La Vostoquia, który zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem Germańskich najeźdźców z plemion Kalwiów oraz Arnów, którzy całkowicie unicestwili tubylczą populacje, a resztki zasymilowali do swoich ludów. Plemiona te są protoplastami dzisiejszych Burów" ~Encyklopedia Germanica, Tom XVII, strona 114, Merdeilles 1907 "Germańska obecność na terytoriach wschodnich od Galiwadegoncji była spowodowana uznaniem mieszkańców tychże ziem za zbyt licznych, trudnych do pokonania oraz niemożliwych do asymilacji po pokonaniu, również potężny łańcuch górski oddzielający Półwysep la Vostoquia nie ułatwiał sprawy. Po tym rozeznaniu, przywódcy Konfederacji Germańskich stwierdzili, że po prostu ominą Galiwadegoncję, podbijając i zasiedlając tereny za nią, również zatwierdzono że na zawszę na ziemiach Półwyspy La Vostoquia osiedlą się ludy Kalwiów i Arnów- przodkowie Burów. Pozostałe 4 plemiona wyruszyły w dalszą podróż morską, jednakże w dalszą podróż nie wyruszyły znaczne części jednego plemienia które miało odbyć południową żeglugę do ziem za Galiwadegoncją, ponieważ stwierdzili oni że dadzą radę pokonać Galiwadegontów gdy nadejdzie na to czas. Więc wielka armada Germańska wyruszyła, zgodnie z postanowieniami zebrań wodzów. Flota 2 plemion(nazwani również Ludźmi morza, jednakże nie wiadomo jak owe ludy nazywały samych siebie) wyruszyły na północny wschód, Flota pozostałych 2 plemion-na południowy wschód. Flocie Północy udało się ominąć Galiwadegoncje bez powikłań, oraz wylądować w dzisiejszym Morteillebergu oraz w ujściu rzeki Freitag, skąd natychmiastowo zaczęli podbój ziem na południe od nich, z wielkim sukcesem, aczkolwiek opór tubylców był coraz większy, również Germanie ponosili straty, głowili się oni także, gdzie zaginęły 2 plemiona mające przypłynąć od południa. Jednakże, po trzech latach spóźnienia(po tym wydarzeniu, wodzów nowo przybyłych plemion nazywano Spóźnionymi)Flota południowa z wieloma komplikacjami, wreszcie dotarła do ziem obecnego Rammerbergsteinu. Germanie wykorzystując bardzo dobre warunki pogodowe przez całe rok, zregenerowane siły oraz ogromne posiłki z południa oraz sytuacje tubylców, którzy przez lądowanie na południu byli "między młotem a kowadłem" podbili resztę ludów Tubylczych w rok, całkowicie ich unicestwiając a resztki asymilując.(...)Germanie na tych terenach zaczęli się nazywać Vlaambergerami" ~Dzieje German Wschodnich w zarysie, tom I, strony 19-41 - Erengisle Berggren, Fjordenberg, 1909. Galiwadegoncka prahistoria "Badania naukowe na stan dzisiejszy, między innymi archeologia potwierdza, że Galiwadegonci i ich odłamy, na przykład Berlluscianie, również niektóre ludy Jugosławianskie oraz byli tubylcy Ziem Wschodnich dzisiaj zamieszkanych głównie przez ludy Germańskie, są spokrewnieni i tworzą jedną grupę ludów- Galiwadegonckich. Ludy Galiwadegoncie zostały nazwane tak z jednej prostej przyczyny-ojczyzną ich wszystkich są ziemie dzisiejszej Galiwadegoncji." ~Encyklopedia Germanica, Tom XVII, strona 751, Merdeilles 1907 "Historia narodu, nazywającego siebie Galiwadegontami jest jedną z najstarszych na kontynencie Europejskim, do czego ludzie należący do tego narodu odnoszą się z dumą(...) Archeologia, kroniki oraz księgi ówczesnych Galiwadegontów, również relacje innych plemion(głównie Germańskich) wszystko potwierdza istnienie poteżnego ludu na w zachodniej, istniejącego od niepamiętnych czasów.." ~Historia Galiwadegoncji, Tom I, strona 7, Gaël Du Toit, La Paiselle 1895 "Kraj ten jest rozległy, od południa na północ, gdzie okiem nie sięgnąć wszędy Galiwadegoncja. Zarządzany jest przez lokalnych watażków, czyli ichniejszych książat. Książe ziem centralnych Galiwadegoncji, Edouard z rodu Bouhier, pan zamku Bouillogne oraz lord okolicznych ziem, przywitał nas na wspaniałym wystrojonym oraz bogatym dworze, by podkreślić swoją zamożność. Sam Książe zdradził, że nie zna odpowiedzi na pytanie: gdzie lud Galiwadegoncki ma swoje granice? Czy ziemie zamieszkania Galiwadegontów i podobnych do Galiwadegontów są takie rozległe, że nadal nie wiadomo gdzie właściwie się kończa? Nikt nie wiedział tego, lecz pewne było jedno - Ziemie zamieszkane przez Galiwadegontów są najludniejszym oraż najpotężniejszymi krajami Europejskimi." ~Godefroy z Quin Pierre, około roku 920 "Kraj w dużej mierze dzięki tak zwanemu "chrztu" praktycznie wszystkich Książąt z rąk papistów(Rzymsko-katolików) w IX wieku, stał się oficjalnie katolicki. Jednakże, dopiero w drugiej połowie wieku XI przed schizmą wschodnią kraj oraz lud ten mógł być nazwany prawdziwie katolickim, jako że we wszystkich stanach już ta religia została przyjęta przez większość(...) Schizma Kościoła zapoczątkowała na terenach Galiwadegonckich odłam Prawosławnych, który stanowi dość duży % populacji południowych ziem, na wyspach Garandzkich stanowią oni większość populacji, jako że Lord wysp na Morzu Międzykontynentalnym przyjął Prawosławie jako swoją religię i narzucił im swoim poddanym." ~Bóg w Galiwadegoncji, Gerard Moerdjik, strona 46, La Vostoquia 1822. Powstanie poprzez podbój- początki państwa Galiwadegonckiego "W ostatniej dekadzie wieku X, duża część plemienia które nie wyruszyło na wschód razem ze swoimi pobratymcami pozostałych na ziemiach półwyspu La Vostoquia, spełniła swoją prawie że stuletnią obietnicę, przekraczając góry i wyruszając na północ Galiwadegoncji, by tam się osiedlić przygotować do podboju Galiwadegoncji. Zasiedlenie się na północy zakończyło się sukcesem, jednakże nastąpiła zmiana planów. Jako że nowo przybyli Germanie szybko oswajali się z kultura Galiwadegontów oraz ich religią, ichniejszy przywódca- Graaff Reinet stwierdził, że musi on udowodnić reszcie Galiwadegontów(zostało to uznane jako zdradę przez wielu German z innych plemion) że nie jest on Zdobywcą, ale tym który zjednoczy Galiwadegontów pod jednym sztandarem. Dokonał on reform na wzór Galiwadegoncki, również nakazał swoim poddanym przyjęcie zwyczajów oraz kultury Galiwadegontów. Jednak żeby udowodnić swoje prawa do tronu zbudował on wielkie i piękne miasto w ujściu rzeki La Rochelle- Eenumerhoogte. Jako zręczny dyplomata, udało mu się wżenić jego rodzinę w wiele rodzin książęcych Galiwadegoncji, również okazując szacunek dla ich kultury, zwyczajów oraz tradycji, zdobył sobie poparcie chłopstwa i mieszczan. Obiecał on również, że wszyscy Lordowie którzy przejdą na jego stronę nie utracą żadnych ziem ani tytułów, po prostu zostaną Namiestnikami swoich ziem w jego imieniu. Jednakże, lordowie południa nie uznali rodu Graaff-Reinet za zjednoczycieli, ale za największe zagrożenie dla Galiwadegoncji- wypowiadając wojnę temu rodowi. Wojna po 3 latach konfliktu, zakończyła się zdecydowanym zwycięstwem zwolenników wnuka Lorda Reineta, następnie ten koronował został koronowany na Króla Galiwadegoncji w Compenigne przez Arcybiskupa w roku 1041, przyjął on nazwę swego rodu jako Graaff-Reinet, na część swojego dziadka." ~Powstanie i upadek dynastii Graaff-Reinetów- Historia Galiwadegoncji, strona 113, Leendert Stobbelaar, Bezille 1873 "Do uszu German zamieszkałych na wschodzie doszła wiadomość o tym, że duża część plemienia pozostała na półwyspie la Vostoquia wreszcie wyruszyła na Galiwadegoncję, spełniając wreszcie swoją prawie stuletnią obietnice. Ci oczywiście zaczęli się zbroić i przygotowywać do inwazji na Galiwadegoncję, aby wspomóc swoich Germańskich braci. Do nich dotarły następne, tym raczej zastraszające wiadomości przyniesione im przez ich szpiegów oraz przez dyplomację plemienia prowadzonego przez Graaff-Reineta. Wkrótce szok szybko zamienił się w oburzenie, ich bracia zamierzali podbić Galiwadegoncję "sercami i umysłem" a nie ogniem i mieczem, jak dotychczas. Wielu z nich uznało plemię prowadzone przez Graaff-Reinetów za zdrajcę Germańskiej rasy." ~Lwy Wschodu - strona 61, Walther Enzenauer, Eenumerhoogte 1900 Zawiązanie konfederacji Burskiej, oraz powstanie księstw Germańskich na wschodzie "Na półwyspie Vostoquiskim, po marszu trzeciego plemienia pod wodzą Graaff-Reineta do Galiwadegoncji, ostały się tylko dwa plemiona- plemię Kalwiów, oraz plemię Arnów. Jako że te plemiona nie miały żadnej naturalnego kierunku ekspansji, ani nie chciały same podbijać dalszych terenów, postawili oni na neutralność i współpracę gospodarczą ze wszystkimi innymi ludami, nie tylko Germanami. Wkrótce zawarto Konfederację Germanów w Basqo w roku 1097, obejmującą tereny na zachód od łańcucha Górskiego La Vostoquia,jako że ludy Kalwiów i Arnów dzięki wspólnym celom, historii, językowi, oraz dzięki przyjęciu chrztu wspólnej religii- spełniły wszystkie warunki do istnienia narodu, wkrótce to się stało. Naród ten został nazwany Burami. Konfederacja okazała się trafionym pomysłem i wszyscy na tym zyskiwali, niedługo po zawarciu Konfederacji pojawił się pierwszy rząd centralny obradujący w Merdeilles, zaistnienie państwa Burskiego stało się faktem " ~Dzieje Republiki, założonej przez Burów aż do czasów dzisiejszych-Tom I, strona 17, Mechiel van Schelven, Merdeilles 1910 "Germanie Wschodni, podobnie jak ich bracia zachodni- Burowie utworzyli nowy naród który nazywał się Vlaambergerami, również kroniki lub dyplomacji z innymi krajami udowadnia, że ta nazwa była stosowana przez cała Europę. Również była próba zawarcia Konfederacji wszystkich Vlaambergów i w roku 1101 został ukoronowany pierwszy Król Vlaambergów, jednakże plan spalił na panewce, ponieważ w rzeczywistości to arystokracja tak naprawdę rządziła krajem, dzieląc go na wiele mniejszych państw, Król tak naprawdę pełnił tylko rolę ceremonialną i nie miał żadnej realnej władzy ani kontroli nad swoimi "wasalami". (...) Vlaambergscy arystokraci, często toczyli se sobą nie tylko wojny na słowa, ale również wojny za pomocą mieczy i łuków wojny, znacznie doprowadzając kraj do słabości, ale mieszkańcy Vlaambergii w razie zagrożenia z zewnątrz potrafili się zjednoczyć i odeprzeć najeźdźcę, a następnie dokonać kontr inwazji na jego tereny. Niestety, to było na tyle solidarności między Arystokracją Vlaambergów." ~Dzieje German Wschodnich w zarysie, tom I, strony 61-62 - Erengisle Berggren, Fjordenberg, 1909. Wojny, sukcesy oraz podboje Galiwadegontów pod przywództwem dynastii Graaff-Reinetów "Germańska dynastia Graaff-Reinetów zasiadająca na tronie Galiwadegonckim w latach 1043-1682 jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych, jak nie najlepszych dynastii zasiadającej na tronie Galiwadegonckim." ~Encyklopedia Germanica, Tom XXI, strona 843, Merdeilles 1907 "Począwszy od swojej koronacji, panowanie Lennart'a van Graaff-Reinet można uznać za udane od początku do końca. Władca ten ustanowił wspólne prawo dla całego Królestwa, przeprowadził reformę monetarną która ujednoliciła środki płatnicze w całym królestwie, ogromnie przyczyniając się do rozwoju kraju. Również dzięki swoim światłym decyzjom dyplomatycznym zarówno wobec lordów wewnątrz kraju jak i państw ościennych zagwarantował on pokój w regionie oraz współpracę gospodarczą miedzy krajami Europy Zachodniej. Jego syn Michel również zapisał się jako dobry król, jednakże postanowił on wykorzystać ogromną populację Galiwadegoncji i rozpocząć kolonizację terenów położonych na południe od Galiwadegoncji, jednym z jego największych sukcesów było skolonizowanie w 10 lat wysp Garandzkich. Również zaczął on prowadzić agresywną politykę miedzy innymi wobec państw Germańskich. Walnie przyczynił się do rozwoju armii, jednakże kosztem relacji z arystokratami w państwie. Zachował również tolerancję religijna po tym, gdy w Kościele zaszła schizma, gwarantując wolność wyznania w Galiwadegoncji. Po jego niespodziewanej śmierci, jego syn, wnuk oraz prawnuk zaniechali agresywnej polityki i skupili się głównie na sprawach wewnętrznych oraz na kolonizacji ziem południowych." ~Powstanie i upadek dynastii Graaff-Reinetów- Historia Galiwadegoncji, strona 141, Leendert Stobbelaar, Bezille 1873 "(...)Po śmierci swojego ojca, w roku 1192 na tron wstąpił Christopher Graaff-Reinet, wraz datą jego wejścia na tron historycy zgodnie uznają, że zakończyła się era, nazywana Złotym Wiekiem Galiwadegoncji. Władca ten był znany z agresywnej polityki wobec państw sąsiednich, między innymi zebrał licząca 25 tysięcy ludzi armię i poszedł z tą armią oblegać Stratousburg. Miasto te poddało się po 2 tygodniach jako obrońcy po prostu nie mieli szans. Gdy Stratousburg padł, Christopher zażądał aby okoliczne ziemie również przeszły pod jego protektorat. Mieszkańcy także nie mając szans- ulegli zadaniom Króla. Decyzja ta wynikająca dosłownie z niczego, spotkała się z ogromnym oburzaniem zarówno German Wschodnich którzy zaczęli uważać Graaff-Reinetów za arcyzdrajców, oraz co ważniejsze wśród lordów Galiwadegonckich, którzy uważali że Christopher po prostu nie nadaje się do władzy. Christopher jednak nie przejmował się niczym. Również dzięki jemu bujnemu życiu towarzyskiemu, między innymi sam spłodził ponad 12 bękartów w Eenumerhoogte oraz często przyłapywano go w łóżku z córkami lub kobietami z innych rodów arystokratyczych, doprowadzając głowy tych rodzin do wściekłości. Mimo iż sam był Germaninem, próbował on dokonać asymilacji przyłączonych Vlaambergów oraz postanowił "skolonizować" te ziemię, tak jak niegdyś robili to jego przodkowie z nowo podbitymi terytoriami. Aprobował on również inicjatywę lorda Bellemontagne, który zaczął zbierać siły aby przekroczyć góry la Vostoquia i podbić Konfederację Burską. Władca ten jest jednym z najgorszych w historii, i najprawdopodobniej został otruty w roku 1219, na rozkaz jednego z lordów Galiwadegonckich." ~Powstanie i upadek dynastii Graaff-Reinetów- Historia Galiwadegoncji, strona 473, Leendert Stobbelaar, Bezille 1873 Pierwsza oraz Druga wojna Burska "Pierwsza Wojna Burska odbyła się w roku 1216 po Chrystusie. Wojna ta była toczona pomiędzy siłami inwazyjnymi Królestwa Galiwadegoncji pod dowództwem Aleksandra z rodu Lillebonnów, a oddziałami obronnymi Konfederacji Burskiej." ~Encyklopedia Germanica, tom XVII, strona 1014, Merdeilles 1907 "Gdy lord Lillebonne wreszcie zebrał obiecane siły które odpowiadały Królowi, ten wreszcie zezwolił na przeprowadzenie ataku. Inwazja ta zaczęła się, w wiośnie roku 1216 po narodzinach Chrystusa. Najwygodniejsze i najbezpieczniejsze trakty górskie zostały już wybrane z wyprzedzeniem, jako że zwiadowcy oraz szpiedzy Galiwadegonccy już prawie od roku prowadzili działania w tym kierunku. Ale ani Lord Lillebonne, ani jego młodszy brat ani jakikolwiek dowódca nie spodziewali się większego zorganizowanego oporu ze strony Konfederatów, wielu z nich już cieszyło się łatwym zwycięstwem, nawet jeszcze przed startem kampanii, nie doceniali oni umiejętności armii Burskiej, ich siatki szpiegowskiej, znakomitej znajomości terenów górskich przez Burów oraz nie spodziewali się zdrajców wśród swych szeregach. Trzon armii Galiwadegonckiej składał się z około 3400 dobrze wytrenowanych, wyekwipowanych, uzbrojonych oraz znających się na wojaczce kawalerzystów, wielu z nich pochodziło z rodzin arystokratów. Armia następnie składała się z 10 tysięcy piechociarzy, z przyzwoitym treningiem oraz uzbrojeniem, które okazało się bezużyteczne w walce z oddziałami Burskimi, ale o tym zostanie napisane później. Również do walk sprowadzono około 2100 strzelców, głównie kuszników. Armia również posiadała około 200 inżynierów oraz nieznaną ilość prostytutek, kupców oraz tym podobnych podążających za oddziałami Aleksandra Lillebonne'go. '' ''Marsz armii Galiwadegonckiej mający na celu przekroczenie Łańcucha Gór la Vostoquia rozpoczął się wczesną wiosną roku 1216. Armia została podzielona- sam Lord Aleksander Lillebonne dowodził około 2100 kawalerzystami, 1750 strzelcami, 8500 piechociarzami oraz wszystkimi dostępnymi inżynierami którzy przejść traktami północnymi traktami Górskimi do aż do doliny 3 Szczytów(nazwana tak że względu na to, że granicą doliny są 3 Szczyty Górskie oraz jezioro Muttmeer). Lord Aleksander wiedział o tym doskonale, że Burowie od razu będzie wiedzieli o marszu jego armii i się na nią przygotują, jednakże wiedział również gdy skróci objętość armii oraz szybkim marszem dojdzie do doliny 3 Szczytów, zasadzka na jego oddziały będzie niemożliwa i Burowie albo uciekną albo wydadzą mu walną bitwę. Jednakże lord ten był ostrożny i wiedział ze mimo to, może ponieść ogromne straty w tych górach więc wysłał on południowymi szlakami górskimi swojego brata Emmanuela, który miał pod swoją komendą 1300 kawalerzystów, 1500 piechociarzy oraz 350 strzelców. Plan Galiwadegontów zakładał, że lord Aleksander skupi na swojej armii wszystkie siły Burskie i będzie się starał spowalniać walne starcie tak długo jak to tylko możliwe, podczas gdy jego młodszy brat oflankuje armię Burską i wychodząc już na płaskie tereny Burów, pospieszy on swojemu bratu na pomoc atakując armię Burską od tyłu. Nie przewidzieli oni również jakiegokolwiek znacznego oporu Burów w działaniach południowych. Jednakże, ku późniejszemu zaskoczeniu całości dowództwa armii inwazyjnej, Burowie doskonali znali plany ofensywne agresorów, dzięki zdrajcom w szeregach wroga, własnej rozbudowanej siatce szpiegowskiej oraz doskonałemu systemu zwiadowczemu. Wystawili oni przeciwko armii Północnej Galiwadegontów około 7000 dobrze wyszkolonej, zdyscyplinowanej oraz wręcz rwącej się do walki piechoty, z najczęściej średnim pancerzem, oraz z 1200 strzelców. Jednakże największą przewagą, jaka posiadała armia Burska była między innymi nowatorskiej taktyki polegającej głównie na piechocie wraz ze wsparciem strzelców, a nie na sile kawalerii. Jednakże czynnikiem który przeszedł wszystkie najśmielsze oczekiwania, było uzbrojenie Burów w broń drzewcową głównie halabardami, jednakże zadbano o to żeby pik lub billów również nie było za mało. Podczas gdy sytuacja dla Burów na północy układała się pomyślnie, jednakże odpowiedź na zagrożenie Frontu Południa była dość mierna, z uwagi , liczebność, wyszkolenie pozostawiające wiele do życzenia oraz opancerzenie jednostek mających stawić czoła oddziałom młodszego brata Lorda Aleksandra. Przeciwko armii południowej Galiwadegontów wystawiono około 2000 piechociarzy wraz z kilka setkami rożnego rodzaju strzelców- od miotaczy kamieni, po lekko uzbrojone milicje uzbrojone w oszczepy, aż do łowców zwierzyny(łuczników) oraz kuszników. Plan obronny głównych dowódców Konfederacji Burskiej zakładał spowolnienie armii południowej agresora na tyle ile to możliwe, podczas gdy siły frontu na Północy miały zadać tamtejszej armii inwazyjnej zdecydowany cios(klęskę), następnie wspomóc swoich braci na południu i również odeprzeć wrogów z południa." Bitwa pod Trzema Szczytami "Armia Burska, znając doskonale plany swojego przeciwnika, już z dwu tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem budowała pułapki, wzniosła umocnienia oraz barykady, strzelcy również zajęli dogodne miejsca do swobodnego ostrzału przeciwnika. Rankiem 19 maja armia Lorda Lillebonne, po podróży traktami górskimi, wreszcie zjawiła się w dolinie Trzech Szczytów, przygotowując się do bitwy około kilometra od pozycji Burskich. Jako że głównie szlachta Galiwadegnocka walczyła głównie o sławę, na nic zdały się kierowane rozkazy lorda Lillebonne, o ostrożności wobec wojsk Burskich. Bitwa rozpoczęła się jeszcze tego samego dnia, w południe. Galiwadegonci zostali przywitani armadą strzał, bełtów, oszczepów, głazów, beli z drewna oraz wiele więcej. Mimo że ponosili dotkliwe straty wciąż poruszali się naprzód- Lord Lillebonne wiedział, że musi przerwać obronę Burską jak najszybciej jak to możliwe. Inaczej sądził, że przegra. Gdy Armia Galiwadegoncka znalazła się w odległości około 300 metrów, głodni zwycięstwa Galiwadegonci- głównie kawaleria szarżowała wprost na Burskie pozycje. Zostali oni przywitani-czego się spodziewali- przez różnorakie pułapki oraz silny ostrzał, jednakże dzięki swojemu opancerzeniu straty nie były tak dokuczliwe jak w szeregach piechoty. Dwie armie starły się w środku doliny. Nowa broń Burska okazała się śmiertelna dla oddziałów kawalerii, którzy zostali po prostu zmasakrowani przez halabardy, piki oraz bille Burów, również dzięki nowatorskim formacjom anty-kawaleryjskim Burów, odnieśli one zdecydowane zwycięstwo nad kawalerią wroga. Dzięki swojej żelaznej dyscyplinie oraz zachowaniu chłodnej krwi, Burowie byli w stanie uformować się w szyk przeciw-piechotny, a wręcz dokonać kontr szarży w kierunku Galiwadegonckiej piechoty . Ci również ponieśli druzgocącą klęskę. W Bitwie odniosło rany lub umarło około 470 żołnierzy Burskich, podczas gdy po stronie Galiwadegonckiej liczba zabitych wśród kawalerzystów była bliska tysiącu, reszta formacji utraciła więcej niż trzy tysiące ludzi. Burowie dzięki swojej strategii, nowatorskiej taktyce oraz nowej śmiertelnej broni zarówno przeciwko piechociarzom jak i przeciwko kawalerii, odnieśli zdecydowane zwycięstwo." ~Burska Kronika- Pieśń o zwycięstwie nad Krwawą Rzeką strony 27-84 Coen Olde Wesselink, Kichote 1647 Pierwsza Wojna Domowa w Galiwadegoncji Zjednoczenie księstw wschodnich, utworzenie Królestwa Rammbergsteinu Trzecia wojna Burska Opowieść o jedynym pozostałym księstwie Germańskim na wschodzie-Morteillebergu Reformacja na terenach Germańskich oraz Galiwadegonckich Ekonomia, kultura oraz wyznania wsród German i Galiwadegontów na świecie Druga Wojna domowa w Galiwadegoncji Wielka Wojna Dziewięcioletnia Traktat Garandzki "Traktat Garandzki został podpisany 21 stycznia roku 1875 w Galiwadegoncji w miejscowości Garandie. Był to Traktat pokojowy zakańczający Wielką Wojną Dziewięcioletnią, między siłami Czwór-przymierza(Cesarstwo Vlaambergsteinu, Republika Burska, Królestwo Berllusciona, oraz Turcja) a siłami Serdecznego Porozumienia(Galiwadegoncja, Królestwo Polredii, Republiką Ludową Serbii, Austro-Pichlonerem, Woskrą, Słowacją, oraz pózniej Indiami oraz Toraibem). Czwór-przymierze, które po wielu latach konfliktu zostało w końcu pokonane przez siły Serdecznego Przymierza oraz zmuszone do kapitulacji. Traktat ten był bardzo surowy dla strony Czwór-Przymierza, mimo że niewiele walk odbyło się na terytoriach przegranych. ~Encyklopedia Germanica, Tom XXI, strona 173, Merdeilles 1907 ZMIANY TERYTORIALNE: ' -Siły Czwór-przymierza mają w okresie 3 miesięcy całkowicie opuścić tereny Galiwadegoncji oraz innych okupowanych państw. -Cesarstwo Vlaambergsteinu zrzeka się prowincji Reisenn, Stratousburg, Reizenscientia oraz znacznych połaci terenów prowincji la Paiselle oraz na rzecz Galiwadegoncji. -Cesarstwo Vlaambergsteinu zrzeka się prowincji Silezja oraz Kółberg na rzecz Królestwa Polredii. Krukowice będą pod panowaniem Króla Polredzkiego przez 40 lat, gdzie następnie ludność prowincji zadecyduje w plebiscycie o przynależności państwowej. Prowincje Steitind, Weinburg oraz Salz stają się strefą zdemilitaryzowaną. -Republika Burska zrzeka się Wysp Martina oraz wyspy Garandie na rzecz Galiwadegoncji. -Na całości Wyspie da Gama zostaje utworzone księstwo, pod protektoratem wszystkich państw Serdecznego Przymierza. Gdy Księstwo Da Gamy gdy będzie probowało się zjednoczyć z Republiką Burską lub gdy Republika Burska będzie chciała odbić tą wyspę z powrotem, członkowie Porozumienia wówczas mogą wtedy zainterweniować i walczyć o niepodległość Księstwa da Gamy. -Królestwo Berlluscioni zrzeka się prowincji Skandia, Senis oraz Liperk na rzecz Serbii. '-'''Turcja zrzeka się prowincji Buugar, Aleko, Praglon oraz Turev na rzecz:(Państwo pod Turkami, nie wiem jak się nazywa) -Z Ziem Serbskich oraz innych Słowian Zachodnich, również z nadanych prowincji przez Traktat powstaje nowe państwo-Jugosławia. '''REPERACJE WOJENNE: -Wszystkie państwa Czwór-przymierza zostają uznane jako winne rozpoczęcia wojny, związku z tym następującym państwom należy wypłacić Reperacje wojenne: - Całe Czwór-Przymierze ma razem zapłacić 1000 zł Galiwadegoncji. -Cesarstwo Vlaambergsteinu zapłaci 490 zł Królestwu Polredii, 145 zł Woskrwieskiej Republice Socjalistycznej oraz po 40 zł Boleslavcu oraz Słowacji. -Królestwo Berlluscioni jest winne Jugosławii 250 zł jako reperacja za doznane szkody wojenne. -Turcy w ramach reperacji za szkody wojenne, zapłacą 250 zł Boleslavcu oraz Słowacji. LIMITY MILITARNE NARZUCONE PRZEGRANYM: Armia Lądowa: -Cesarstwo Vlaambergsteinu nie może posiadać więcej oddziałów wojsk lądowych niż 30(garnizony się nie liczą). Armia Vlaambergsteinu może posiadać również do 8 batalionów artylerii. -Armie lądowe pozostałych państw nie mogą przekroczyć 20 oddziałów oraz 5 batalionów artylerii. Fabryki: '-'Żadne państwo Czwór-przymierza nie może posiadać więcej niż jednej fabryki produkującą określoną broń, np odlewnie dział. 'Flota wojenna: ' -Wszystkie Państwa Czwór-przymierza nie mogą wodować okrętów podwodnych. -Flota wojenna Cesarstwa Vlaambergsteinu nie może posiadać więcej niż: 4 krążowniki, 9 niszczycieli oraz 15 torpedowców. -Flota wojenna Królestwa Berlluscioni nie może posiadać więcej niż: 1 pancernik, 5 krążowników, 8 niszczycieli oraz 10 torpedowców. -Flota wojenna Turcji nie może posiadać więcej niż: 4 krążowniki, 9 niszczycieli oraz 15 torpedowców. -Flota wojenna Republiki Burskiej nie może posiadać więcej okrętów niż:3 pancerniki, 7 krążowników, 15 niszczycieli oraz 22 torpedowców. Trzecia Droga, czyli Narodziny Faszyzmu Kategoria:Zasady Kategoria:Fabuła